percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Cecelia She followed Aaron to the forge, the smith god carrying the two halves of her sword. He stopped in front of the forge, pausing to turn to look at Cecelia. "I don't think that you should come in the forge. It gets a bit dangerous in there." Aaron said. Cecelia frowned and folded her arms. Aaron sighed. "Alright. Fine then but you do what I say- every detail of it. Alright?" Cecelia nodded and then Aaron walked into the forgem, Cecelia following closely. They walked deeper into forge until they came across a worktable that was labelled 'Aaron Smith'. Cecelia found the irony of the child of Hephaestus having the surname 'Smith'. Aaron put the two halves of the sword on the table and then headed to a closet. After that, he walked towards her carrying a pair of goggles and boots. "Wear these." Aaron ordered. Cecelia looked at him skeptically. "Wear. Them." Aaron repeated. Cecelia sighed and then put them on. "Also tie your hair up." Aaron handed her a bandana and she did as she was told. Aaron proceeded to put on his own safety equipment, putting on a cap instead of a bandana like her. "Hey Mikhail!" Aaron shouted into the forge. A boy with brown hair and a kept stubble peeked into Aaron's workspace. "Yeah?" "Heat up the forge for me will ya?" "Sure." Mikhail said. "Need any help with the forging?" "Yeah sure, if you're free." "Sure. It's free period for me right now anyway." Mikhail disappeared behind the corner he appeared from. Cecelia was paying so much attention to Mikhail that she hadn't noticed what Aaron had been doing- which was snapping her sword into smaller bits. "What are you-" "No wonder your sword snapped." Aaron cut her off. "It wasn't tempered." "Tempered?" Cecelia asked. "It's the process of heating and then cooling the metal to make it more durable." Aaron held up a large piece of Cecelia's sword and then snapped it in his hands. "Not tempered." He walked towards the display case in his workspace and pulled out a sword. Then he bent it and when he let go, it returned to it's original shape. "Tempered. See? This one bends. Your sword was like glass- way too hard. A sword needs to be able to bend so it can take the force of the blows." Aaron explained. "Oh. Okay." Cecelia muttered. "Where did you get this sword anyway?" "Where most people get weapons, from the cupboards." Cecelia said. Aaron frowned at that. "I can't believe someone created this kind of quality of weapon and then putting it in the cupboards expecting demigods to use it." Aaron still frowning. "What if this sword had broken during an actual monster fight?" He shook his head in disgust. Cecelia didn't say anything, having nothing to say. Despite being his girlfriend, Cecelia barely spent anytime in his world of metal and heat. Cecelia watched him take the pieces of metal that used to be her blade and stack them on each other. After that he unscrewed the pommel of the sword, removing the bell guard from it as well and taking out the remaining part of blade for him to snap in his hands and then stacked it on top of the others. Aaron then grabbed some kind of flame and then melted the pieces together. Then he melted somekind of long handle onto to the melted stack of metal. He headed out of his workspace and Cecelia followed- a little bit further than she did before. Mikhail was waiting there with the burning forge and Aaron stuffed the stack of metal into the forge, letting it heat up. "What are we forging?" Mikhail asked. Aaron turned to Cecelia. "A sabre?" Cecelia nodded and then paused for a bit. "Actually- yeah, I want a sabre but the guard- I want a different one. A cross-guard and not the bell-guard it used to have." "Okay, a bit weird but that could work. It can just be a one-edged straight sabre." Aaron reasoned. "Alright then." Mikhail said. "If it's a sabre you're going to have to lead Aaron. Never forged a sabre before." "I expected as much." Aaron nodded. "I'm gonna some metal for the guard." "Alright sure. I'll look over the metal for the blade." Mikhail nodded. Cecelia watched him go, then felling awkward because she was left alone with Mikhail. She was usually a pretty friendly and conversational person- but she honestly hadn't been feeling like it ever since Aidan and Theresa disappeared off the face of the earth. She cleared her throat and spoke up. "So- Mikhail. That's not a name from these parts." "Indeed." He replied. "It's a Russian name." "Oh." Cecelia said. "That's interesting." Cecelia was running through the questions she could ask when Aaron came back- saving her. "Getting along?" Aaron asked as he threw a ingot of celestial in the forge. "I guess." Cecelia said. Aaron shrugged. "Don't worry about. Aphrodite children and Hephaestus children don't get along well. It's a parent thing." "Then what about us?" Cecelia asked. "Well that just makes us even more special doesn't it?" Aaron placed a kiss on her lips. "Get a room." Mikhail muttered. "Hey, I don't say anything when you're with your girlfriend." Aaron countered. "You have a girlfriend?" Cecelia asked- not wanting to say it but letting the words slip. Mikhail chuckled. "Hey, even burly guys like us can get love." He turned to forge and noticed that the metal was burning hot. "Hey Aaron, time to work this blade." "Alright." Aaron pulled out the hot metal- with his bare hands- making Cecelia jump in surprise. Mikhail had gone ahead to a machine and turned it on. Aaron placed the metal on the machine and Mikhail pulled a lever and the machine pressed the metal down. The metal was flattened and then Aaron flipped it to the other side and evened it out. They repeated it over and over again until the metal was back to a considerable length- the size of blade should be. "Can you handle this? I'm gonna handle the guard and the pommel." Aaron said. "Yeah sure." Mikhail grabbed the blade- that had cooled down at this point- and brought it to a machine with a circular wheel. "That's the grinder." Aaron explained. "That's how we sharpen and made the blade pretty." "Okay." Cecelia said again. "Come on." Aaron urged her to follow him and Cecelia followed him. He walked towards the forge and pulled the ingot out of the forge with his bare hands and then he when over to another machine. Cecelia didn't pay attention to this point. There were too many machine and too many things that she didn't know how to describe. She eventually just sat down at stool at somebody's workspace and just watched the two boys walk back and forth between machines and the forge. The heat of forge was making her groggy too, Mikhail handed her a bottle of water at one point and she took it. Eventually Aaron walked over to her, nudging her awake. "Uh- huh?" Cecelia jerked up to attention. He held out the cross-guard of her new sword, Cecelia raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you showing me this?" He pointed to a hole in the guard- it was like somekind of triangle with jagged sides. She realised what that hole was supposed to hole. "Why-" "I just thought." Aaron said. "That you would've like to keep a keepsake of Zed close to your while you're in battle." Cecelia paused for bit. She then reached inside her pocket, pulling out Zed's shark tooth necklace and then handed it to him. Somehow, he gently (something that Cecelia always found surprising considering his big meaty hands) placed the shark tooth into the cross-guard. He covered the shark-tooth with somekind of cover he had fitted into the guard- then he twined the necklace around the guard, forming a pattern using it. Once he was done, he called Mikhail over who brought over the finished blade. "If this was normal steel the process of making the sword would've taken a day or two." Aaron said. "What makes this so much faster?" Cecelia asked. "Magic." Aaron smiled. He took the blade from Mikhail and then began assembling the pieces. He slid the cross-guard, then the grip and finally he attached the pommel in the end. When it was done- he handed the sword to her. "Try it out." She slowly grabbed the sword from him, slowly wrapping her fingers around the grip. She tested the sword in her grip. It was perfectly balanced in her hands- the show of perfect craftsmanship. "It's- It's perfect." She turned to the two of them. "Thank you." Aaron smiled while Mikhail just looked at her with an expression of pride. "What are you going to name it?" Aaron asked. Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to?" Aaron chuckled. "Let me tell you a trade Blacksmith secret CC. A blade will never fail you. A blade won't stab you in the back or leave you when you need it, so the least you can do is give it a name." "My sword broke last time." Cecelia countered. "Well that's because you didn't give it a name." Aaron chuckled and Cecelia rolled her eyes. "You know, there's a difference between a named weapon and nameless weapon. Nameless weapons are the ones that get shattered- those are the weapons that are left in the cabinets. They get forgotten and thrown away." "The named weapons are the ones that are remembered. Those weapon- even if they are thrown away, eventually find their say to another hero. After that another. These blades withstand the test of time and probably have saved the world more time than their wielders have. So come on, just give it one." Aaron urged. "A weapon should be an extension of the warrior." Mikhail added. "So give a proper name." "What's it going to do if I don't? Misplace itself?" Cecelia countered. "Keep that up and that blade might actually make a consious decision to betray you." Mikhail countered. "Come on CC." Aaron urged. "If not for you- for me?" Cecelia sighed. "Fine." She contemplated for a while, if it were to be an extension of herself, then it would need to be something important to her- that wasn't already a part of her body. She thought about it. What was important to her? Her older brother. The one that taught her to love horses, the one taught her smile....The one that fell off a horse and broke his neck after he fell off a horse. Zeddrick Chua. The strong, skilled child of Ares. The one that used to fawn over her back when they first met. The one that told her not to give up when she petitioned to have normal horses in camp. ....The one that died after being stabbed in the chest. Aidan. The brother that she only started to love and care for- the lost broken soul. She saw it. She couldn't see souls like Theresa could but she could see the cracks and holes in his soul. She tried her best to fix it- and maybe she succeeded somehow. He began to love- he admitted that he loved Theresa. ....Then he ran off with her. Without a word- nor a goodbye. If this blade was going to be something that wouldn't betray her- then it needed to be something that she wouldn't betray either. It was an extension of herself. It's name- It's name would be- "Adelfós." She said to the blade. The blade sent up a pulse up her arm, making her jump. She felt the power run up her arm for a while, before finally settling down- she hadn't dropped the blade though, luckily. "That's a nice name." Aaron smiled. "What was that pulse? I've never felt it before." Cecelia asked. "You've never named a blade before." Aaron explained. "That- was adelfós' power awakening. Look." Aaron pointed to the blade, which now had the word ''αδελφός ''engraved onto it. It hadn't been there before. "How-" She spun the sword. It had been perfectly balance in her hands before but now- now it just felt like it was an actual extension of her arm. "I've- I've never felt this from a blade before." "That's because there's a different between a hand-me-down blade and a blade specifically forged for you." Mikhail explained. "Plus for blades like this- they tend to be unpredictable." Aaron said. "What do you mean?" "I mean- that they tend to develop powers that we didn't put into them." Aaron explained. "We don't know how but we've figured out it has something to do with the will of user and the name given to them." "So...my weapon has special powers now?" Cecelia asked. "Only one way to find out." Aaron urged. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 17|Next Chapter---->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)